mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Lola Bunny
Lola Bunny is a cartoon character from Warner Bros. Studios. She is a female anthropomorphic rabbit and has been established as having a romantic involvement with Bugs Bunny, as well as being his main love interest and girlfriend. She has tan fur, blonde bangs, and wears a purple rubber band on both ears like a ponytail. She has aqua coloured eyes and she is 3'2" tall. Lola is voiced by Kath Soucie in her first appearance (in the 1996 American live-action/animated film Space Jam), and by Britt McKillip in the animated film Baby Looney Tunes. Lola first appears in the film Space Jam, in which she is voiced by Kath Soucie. Lola's basketball skills got her a spot on the Toon Squad, in which the Looney Tunes characters battled the villainous Monstars for their freedom, with help from Michael Jordan. The Toon Squad was victorious, and Lola kindled a romance with Bugs. Although she had turned down his earlier advances, she saw him in a new light after he heroically saved her from injury by shoving her out of the path of a belly-flopping Monstar, getting himself painfully squashed. She thanks Bugs by giving him a kiss. At the end of the movie, they are officially a couple; when Michael Jordan tells Bugs to stay out of trouble, Bugs assures him he will (which prompts him to kiss Lola again). Lola excitedly cheers and pulls down a curtain, transitioning to the next scene of the movie. An important personality trait of Lola is that she becomes very agitated and vengeful when she is referred to as "doll". This trait was originally taken from the character Barb Wire (played by Pamela Anderson), who has the same reaction from being called "babe". Subsequent appearances Following Space Jam, Lola has regularly appeared in solo stories in the monthly Looney Tunes comic published by DC Comics, and an infant version of her is among the regular characters of Baby Looney Tunes. Other appearances include her role as the reporter in the direct-to-video movie "Tweety's High-Flying Adventure" and as a playable character in the game Looney Tunes Racing, both released in 2000. Lola Bunny was also featured in a webtoon on looneytunes.com, entitled "Dating Dos and Don'ts." During this webtoon, in the form of a fifties educational film, Bugs Bunny attempts to take Lola out on a date, but Elmer Fudd and Lola's disapproving dad (voiced by Tom Kenny) interfere. The short ends with Elmer crashing on top of Lola's dad, and Lola continuing to kiss Bugs passionately. Lola has been confirmed to be in "The Looney Tunes Show." It is said that Kath Soucie may be reprising her role as her. The Two Faces of Lola Bunny In the wake of Lola Bunny's initial movie appearance, many "Looney Tunes" fans have noticed some differences between the character's appearance as seen in "Space Jam", and the design used in subsequent promotional images and merchandising. The "Space Jam and Tweety's High-Flying Adventure" version of Lola has a powderpuff tail, rosy red eyelids, and slipper-shaped footpads. Her secondary fur color is a light tan, while her hair and tail are cream-colored. This appearance conforms to the animation model sheets used during the film's production. The "promotional" Lola has a teardrop-style tail similar to Bugs Bunny's, footpads that extend all the way around her feet (again, similar to Bugs'), yellow-blonde hair that extends down the back of her head, and her secondary fur color is white .The two faces of lola bunny were first described in the ("Space Jam Style Guide") used for merchandising purposes . Category:Fictional characters in comics Category:Fictional hares and rabbits Category:Fictional basketball players Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:1996 fictional characters debuts bg:Лола Бъни es:Lola Bunny fr:Lola Bunny id:Lola Bunny it:Lola Bunny pl:Lola Bunny pt:Lola Bunny ru:Лола Банни